1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to load lowering devices adapted to lower a load from a first elevated position to a second lower position at a regulated rate of speed. More particularly, one form of the device of the invention is specially designed for use in controllably lowering beer kegs from the bed of a truck to the ground in a manner as to avoid damage to the keg. Another form of the device of the invention is adapted to use as a compact, light weight, reliable and extremely safe escape device suitable for use in escape from windows of skyscrapers during emergency situations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An important use of the device of the present invention is for safely and conveniently lowering filled beer kegs from beer delivery trucks to the ground.
The critical need for such a device in the brewing industry is brought about by the substantial amount of keg damage that is sustained in removing the kegs from the delivery trucks and personal injury and property damage done by out of control kegs. In current practice, beer kegs weighing approximately 165 pounds each are stacked up to three high in the load bays of a delivery truck by use of a forklift. The delivery man typically has no type of mechanical aid available to assist in removing the kegs from the truck at the delivery site. Therefore, common practice is for the delivery man to let the keg free fall some five or six feet to the ground level. A rubber bumper pad may or may not be used to cushion the impact. Consequently, severe damage can result to the keg chimes and bodies which may require time consuming and expensive repair or, on occasion, renders the keg totally unservicable.
In the past various solutions to the problem have been suggested, including the use of compressed gas or electrically operated devices. However, such devices are quite expensive and frequently are unreliable and difficult to use. Additionally, when such devices are used the delivery truck must be equipped with auxiliary equipment to provide the necessary electrical power or compressed gas.
Another solution suggested in the past is to provide the delivery truck with electrically or hydraulically operated tail gates or similar load lowering mechanisms. These devices are also typically very expensive and require the provision of bulky and expensive auxilliary equipment on the delivery truck for their operation.
As will become apparent from the discussion which follows, these and other drawbacks of the prior art devices are effectively overcome by the compact, fully self-contained and highly safe and reliable load lowering device of the present invention.
Another important use of the device of the invention is as a unique personnel escape mechanism adapted for use in the escape from multistoried buildings such as hotels, office buildings and the like.
Numerous types of fire escape devices have been suggested in the past. Typically these devices, because of their size and weight, are fixedly located within the building adjacent a window thereof. Often they are of complex design and are difficult and time consuming to use. Further, unless the devices are continuously checked and maintained, the chances of their failing during emergency situations is quite high. While the prior art devices embody a wide variety of mechanisms for regulating the rate of descent of the person, most are highly suspect from a safety and reliability standpoint particularly when the person must be lowered hundreds of feet as may be the case in escape from multistory skyscrapers.
The present invention provides for the first time a highly versitile escape device which is compact, light weight, easily portable and totally reliable. The device is simple to use, can be quickly and easily manipulated in emergency situations even by persons of small stature and provides a completely safe means of escape from multistory buildings in the event of fire or other emergency.